Born Of Mind
by Snickerdoodle225
Summary: Omari is kidnapped by Chillers. What happens when he is tossed in a cell with Grace, another Trisani, and has to fend for his life? Rated M for L and SC in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I kinda wrote this on the run on my tiny tablet. So, the grammar probably isn't perfect.

Born Of Mind

Omari Kell was constantly on the fly. As one of the only Trisani left in the universe, the Chillers were after him. Nero, another older Trisani, had told Omari's father, Devyn Kell, that the League was also after the Trisani to be invincible secret assassins.

Omari knew the Chillers would never find him. He lived in space. His father and new step-mother (who was more a really good friend than a step-mother), Alix, were humanitarian runners with Devyn's friend, Sway, and a mecha named Vik. They only stayed on one planet for a few days tops. He was pretty sure the League didn't even know he existed, but just to be safe, they stayed in space.

He was sitting on the floor of the galley with Manashe, his dog, and Alix when the _Talia_ jerked to the side. Alix and Omari had gotten in the habbit of practicing his telekenisis on soda in the fridge in the afternoons, but when the ship shifted, the soda hit the ground and the three of them dashed to the bridge.

"Please tell me that was your father being an idiot again," said Alix under her breath. She was well aware of her husband's insane piloting tricks.

"No garuntees, Mama," Omari said over his shoulder, a few steps ahead of her.

There was a fuzz over the intercom, and his dad's voice came up. "Crew of the _Talia,_ report to the bridge and buckle your seatbelts. It's going to be rough."

"Fabulous," muttered Alix as they entered the control room.

"Chillers," was all Sway said, and everyone froze and glanced at Omari.

"Why does everyone still look at me like that? I'm nineteen years old, and if I get myself captured, it's no different than the rest of you getting taken," he said, slightly annoyed.

His dad rolled his eyes and Alix sighed as the Chillers hailed the crew. _"Talia,_ prepare to be boarded and surrender the Trisani."

"Not on your life, asshole," Devyn replied. "Now let's tel-ass out of here," he said.

"Agreed," said Vik.

Just as the _Talia_ was thrusted into hyper-drive, Omari said, "Dad, I feel a little sick."

"Hang in there, Scoot, I'll get us out of this," his dad said and Alix reached her hand out to grab Omari's for support. She had to reach farther than normal to grasp the arm of the seat which was a little strange but...

"DEVYN!" Alix screamed as she looked over and Omari was gone.

Grace Tolkien awoke from a wonderful nights sleep in an unfamiliar bed. Sitting up, she looked around. It wasn't like this hasn't happened before, but when it did, she usually woke up in somebody else's arms, butt naked. Not that she minded the casual one night stand, but as she looked around ths room, she realized she was clothed and alone.

The worst part about this time was she couldn't remember how she had gotten there. The morning light was peeking in the window when she noticed the bars on the other side of the pane. The bed was comfortable and well made, but the door was identicle to that of a jail cell. The rugs and chairs and tapestries were beautiful, but the floor was concrete and cold. There was a bathroom outfitted with a toilet, shower, sink, and assorted beauty supplies, but it all seemed used.

Grace swore under her breath as she realized she had been kidnapped again.

The first time was terrifiying, but she had been with her brother, Kodi. The League had captured them when they were two, and it was the only memory Grace had from before she was four.

She was eighteen now, and her Trisani powers had manefested at puberty just like Kodi's had. While not as strong as her brother, Grace could still kick some major ass with her mind.

That was probably the reason she had been captured this time. Unfortunately, this time she didn't have her brother. This time that actually would have been helpful because Kodi was now a League assassin. A Trisani assassin was as fearsom as they came, and the only assassins better than him were the Quiakades family. Emperor Nykyrian trained his oldest two sons as he was trained, mercilessly and perfectly. Kodi was one kill away from Command Assassin of the First Rank.

Grace noticed that her bags were on the wing chair in the corner. She wondered what the League had siezed as part of her capture. Probably all of her weapons and tracking devices, as well as the keys to her ship. Grace got out of the bed and looked. Just as she thought: weapons, trackers, keys. Fantabulastic.

A small metal flap under the door opened and a full meal was pushed through. "Eat up, Princess," said the man on the other side.

Grace sighed. Fan-fucking-tastic.


	2. Chapter 2

With Commander Vuze dead, Commander Hatafa could do whatever he wanted. While he still had rules and regulations to follow, he now held all of the power. The years Hatafa had waited and watched from the sidelines were over. Now the creatures would be his.

Centuries of war and struggle for power had left the Trisani all but extinct. The few left were either on the run from Hatafa's Chillers, or working for the League. Hatafa was determined to hunt them all down and force them to use their powers for the benefit of the League.

He had recently captured two young creatures, and they were prime specimen. The redheaded girl claimed to be the daughter and brother of League assassins. There was only one Trisani assassin of the last twenty years, and Hatafa knew he had no family left. Not only that, but their surnames didn't match. Grace Tolkien was a liar.

The other one was male and young, but that was all Hatafa knew so far. He was being brought in from a ship headed to Gourran, and Hatafa had hopes for the young pair. He hoped to breed the two Trisani to create a team of formidable assassins led by the current Trisani assassin, Kodi Kribari.

As her captor entered the room, Grace looked up from her bed. Bored out of her mind, she had been picking at the bedspread with her long fingernails. "You know," she said, "on our last visit you said you want to keep me relatively comfortable. How about a book or something to keep me occupied? Or is that too much for a slimeball like you to handle?"

Hatafa glared at her sarcasm. The last time he was here, the questions were basic: Who are you; How old are you; You are a Trisani, right? Grace had done her best to be snotty and sarcastic about his questions, and had a habbit of insulting him as best she could without sounding like a street rat. Today, the questions would get harder.

"I'm sure something could be arranged," Hatafa said, his voice cool.

"I don't like your tone. Please, take another," she said, completely oblivious to the pissed off look Hatafa's eyes were getting. "You do so well to feed me and clothe me and keep me clean, but no matter how much you try, I still won't like you." It was a slightly childish comment, but Grace found it entertaining to keep her jailor guessing about her true personality.

Hatafa was done playing games. "Where are the other Trisani?" he asked, starting to get annoyed.

Grace was still playing. "How the hell should I know?"

"Didn't you live with them?"

"Do you really think I'd be here if I did?" Every answer was a question.

"Where are your parents from?"

"Didn't I already answer that?" She hadn't, but this was way too much fun to give up.

Hatafa's face was starting to turn red from anger. "Why must you be such a pain?"

"Why must you ask me such stupid questions?" Grace was determined to win this battle.

Hatafa sighed. He hadn't planned on the Trisani girl being a piece of work. Reading his mind, Grace smirked. This was only the beginning.

The second Omari disappeared, the Chillers' ship had vanished. The crew of the Talia was sitting around the table in the command center, each one with a different emotion. Sway starred, expression blank, at the chair Omari usually sat in. Vik had his eyes closed, searching the area for Omari's vital signs. Alix looked sad as she held Devyn's hand. The captain's face was twisted angrily into a look that said he was planning revenge.

"I say we plan a rescue," said Sway, quietly.

Devyn glared at his friend. "And where, might I ask, do you suppose we start looking? He could be in another galaxy by now!" The sarcastic Devyn got worse when he was wounded. His son was his life. Nothing could change that.

"You should probably wait for him to get where he's going before you try and rescue him," growled a voice from the doorway. Nero Scalera, Trisani friend of everyone in the room, had boarded without notice. Again. Nero's eyes held a look of anger similar to Devyn's.

"Thank the gods you're here. Can you help us find him?" said Alix hopefully.

Nero sighed. "The situation is worse than you think."

"How so?" asked Devyn, slightly annoyed with Nero's crypticness.

Nero looked at Devyn with matched pain in his eyes. "They have my daughter, too."

Omari opened his eyes. The second he had landed on the ship, the Chillers drugged him and sped off. _Fantastic,_ he thought.

As if his waking up was a cue, a tall blond man walked into his small room. He was dressed as a league assassin, but was Trisani. Omari could feel the man's powers with his own. The man looked down on him with a blank expression.

"You are Omari Kell," he said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, what about it?" Omari replied in a sarcastic tone. He had managed to inherit his dad's sarcastic attitude, and it came out vividly when he was threatened.

"As a Trisani, you will be escorted to the holding facility where you will be expected to comply with orders-"

"Don't count on it," Omari said flatly.

The assassin smirked slightly. "Got an attitude do we? Well, we will fix that." With that, the Trisani left, slamming the door and bolting it behind him.

Omari glanced around the small room. He tried to unlock the door with his powers, but the Trisani was holding it shut. Needless to say, the assassin was much stronger than him. There was nothing to do. No cards, game systems, readers, or chairs to move and mess with. This was going to be a long ride.


	3. Chapter 3

"Daughter?" Devyn was confused. "You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, I know, I never told you, but I had a good reason. She and her brother were well hidden." Nero was currently paying dearly for the secret he'd kept all these years.

"You have _two_ children? How have I not known about this somehow?" exclaimed Devyn.

"I told you. I kept them from everyone. Well, everyone except Nykyrian, and he doesn't know they're mine. He thinks they're Trisani orphans. Nyk and Kiara raised them for me after their mother left." Neros expression became more and more pained with each word. "I haven't seen either one of them in five years. Kodi became a League assassin and now heads up the Tracers and helps out the Chillers occasionally. Lord only knows what Grace has been doing up until now."

Sway, getting over the initial shock of Nero being a father, had just one question. "Who is their mother?"

All eyes were on Nero as he looked up from the table and gave Sway a glare that fell in the "if looks could kill" category. "You _really_ don't want the answer to that. Nor am I going to talk about it."

Alix was taken aback by Nero's icy tone. In her eyes, Nero had always been a sarcatic, fun guy. She had never heard a tone like that come from him.

"Given your attitude toward that question, I'm not going to push you. But I would like to know the whole story eventually," said Devyn. "For now, I will settle for where the League is taking our children."

"A holding facility on the dark side of Malta VI."

"How can you be sure?" asked Vik, finally joining the conversation.

"That's where they always take Trisani prisoners. I've had to rescue my kids from there before."

"This is the second time your daughter has been kidnapped?" said Alix, surprised.

"The first time, they were two years old, I doubt either of them remember. But enough of that. I'm pretty sure Devyn's going to explode if we don't get down the planning, and I won't be too far behind."

"What's the basis of this plan?" asked Devyn.

"Call the best people in the universe. Nykyrian and Syn."

That was one loooooong ride, thought Omari after they landed. The blond Trisani assassin had come to escort him to wherever they were going.

"So, where are we going?" Omari asked the assassin.

"Shut up, kid, and you might live through this," the man said quietly. The statement almost sounded like it had emotion in it. Omari was surprised. It sounded like this guy actually cared about what happened to Omari. But assassins don't care. They don't feel. Omari chalked it up to hopeful imagination and kept going.

"Do I at least get something to keep me occupied while you all plot my demise?"

Quicker than lightening, the man picked Omari up by the collar and slammed him against the nearest wall in the corridor. "I really don't want to hear about it, kid!" he said rather loudly. "I'm trying to help you, and I can't do that when you keep talking," the Trisani said in a whisper barely loud enough for Omari to hear.

Petrified, Omari shut up.

Finally, they reached a set of double doors that were obviously locked by powerful Trisani power. The two of them stood there for a moment before one of the doors just opened. The man pushed him into the room and followed him into the room.

"The whole point of this," he said calmly, "Is for you two to get friendly and make more little Trisanis. Make the best of it." The man lifted off his opaque sunglasses to reposition them, but, in theat split second, Omari caught him winking at the girl on the other side of the room.

"Thanks, Kodi," the girl said with a smirk. The assassin left the two of them alone. After a few moments of silence, the girl said, "Well, at least you're attractive."

"What?" Omari said, confused.

"You're attractive. They're probably going to force us together anyways. This way, even if you're a total asshole, you're still desirable because you're attractive."

Not sure what to say, Omari settled with, "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm Grace. Grace Tolkien."

"Omari Kell," was all he said.

"Oh my gosh, you're Devyn's son."

Surprised by her statement, Omari turned to really look at her. "You know my dad?"

"Sweetheart, I have known your father since the day my dad dropped me off to be raised with Emperor Nykyrian Quiakades when my brother and I were six."

"Uncle Nyk raised you? What kind of father would drop you off with him? And how have I never met you before?"

"Well," Grace began, "as you know, it's hard to be Trisani in this world. Nyk and Kiara's was the safest place Dad could think of. You never met me because you weren't supposed to. Dev always managed to pawn you off somewhere else when he came to see Kodi and I. As for what kind of father I have, he's the kind who pisses off the League as much as he can and taught you how to use your powers."

Omari glared at her. "Nero Scalera is your father."

"Yup. and the assassin guy who brought you in is my twin brother. He'll get us out."

"That bastard brought me in!" said Omari, throwing his hand up before running them through his curly, dark hair. Grace bit her lip as she imagined lacing her fingers in that hair and kissing him senseless.

"It's his job! He does his job in kidnapping us and then magically we disappear. Off the grid. It's all he can do."

"Look," said Grace calmly, "as soon as your dad figures out you're missing he'll go to Nykyrian and Syn, right?" Omari nodded. "My dad would go to the same people. And as soon as he can, Kodi will be right there helping them plan our escape."

The flap under the door opened and two trays of food slid through. On top of one was a note with Grace's name at the top.

_ Going to N, S, and Dad. Don't try/do anything stupid. -KK_

"Told you," said Grace, showing Omari the note.

"KK? Isn't your last name Tolkien? And isn't Nero's last name Scalera?"

"Isn't C.I. Syn's real last name Wade and your dad's Kell?" Grace shot back.

"Touche."

"We used to both be Tolkien. It's Dad's mom's maiden name. But once Kodi was going to be an assassin, we decided that if he had obvious family ties the League would come after me. So, he used the Bitch's mother's maiden name, Kribari."

Omari looked at her skeptically. "The Bitch? You refer to you mother as the Bitch?"

"Wouldn't you if your biological mother was Clotilde Renier?"


End file.
